Ashfur (TC)
Ashfur 'is a large,Rising Storm, page 41 muscular,The Forgotten Warrior, page 180 thick-furred,Sunrise, page 203 pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes,Rising Storm, allegiances and a torn ear.Sunset, page 49 Kit *Ashkit, his sister, Fernkit, and two other unnamed littermates are born to Brindleface in the ThunderClan nursery. *One of his unnamed littermates is a dark gray tom, the other a gray-flecked kit. *Soon after his birth, one of Ashkit's littermates dies. When Fireheart brings Cloudkit to ThunderClan, he asks Ashkit's mother, Brindleface, to care for him. *After Sandstorm and Dustpelt's vigil, they report that Cloudkit , Ashkit, and Fernkit have gone missing. They soon manage to find Ashkit and Fernkit, though they can't find Cloudkit . *Soon after, Ashkit's other unnnamed littermate dies of greencough. *Brindleface later adopts Cloudkit, making him Ashkit and Fernkit's adopted brother *Soon after, Ashkit, Cloudkit, and Fernkit go hunting, and Cloudkit manages to catch a vole. *The three go missing, but Dustpelt and Sandstorm manage to find them under a log. Apprentice *Ashpaw is apprenticed to Dustpelt, and his sister, Fernpaw, is apprenticed to Darkstripe. *He later goes on his first patrol with Whitestorm and Sandstorm. *He shows a strong friendship with Cloudpaw, possibly since they were raised together. *When Cloudpaw starts taking food from the Twolegs, Ashpaw doesn't tell anyone out of loyalty to his friend. *Later, after Fireheart learns that Cloudpaw had been kidnapped by Twolegs, Ashpaw goes to Fireheart to find out what happened, ordered by Darkstripe. *Fireheart gets mad and says that if Darkstripe wants to find out, he should have asked him himself. Ashpaw apologizes, and adds that he is curious, too. When Fireheart tells him, Ashpaw becomes very frantic and upset. *After Cloudpaw is rescued by Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw, Ashpaw is relieved to know that he is safe. Ashpaw bounds forward to touch noses with Cloudpaw. *Soon after, Ashpaw is chosen to go to the Gathering where ThunderClan finds out that Tigerclaw is the new leader of ShadowClan. *Ashpaw's foster brother, Cloudpaw becomes a warrior named Cloudtail, despite Ashpaw and the other apprentices being older. *Bluestar refuses to make the other apprentices warriors, due to her recent paranoia and war with StarClan. She only chooses Cloudtail because he had revealed his lack of belief in StarClan. Ashpaw and the other apprentices are angry with Bluestar because of this. *Disgruntled with her reluctance to trust him, and refusal to make him a warrior, Swiftpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, tells the other apprentices that they should all try to find out what was stealing ThunderClan's prey at the time; then Bluestar would have to make them warriors. *Thornpaw, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw decline Swiftpaw's offer, but Brightpaw accepts. Later, after the two go missing, Ashpaw convinces his sister, Fernpaw to tell Fireheart where they had gone. *After uncovering the trail of rabbits, Fireheart and Cloudtail discover that Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, had been killed by Tigerstar, who wanted to give a pack of fierce dogs a taste for cat blood. *Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and Cloudtail carry out her burial. Furious and grieving, Ashpaw and Fernpaw ask Fireheart if they can help lead the dogs to the gorge because they want revenge on behalf of their mother. *Fireheart agrees after being persuaded by Whitestorm and the two young apprentices lead the dogs to the next cat in line, Sandstorm. *When Fireheart gets back from the Gathering, he is tired and shocked. He struggles to find the patrols, but Dustpelt kindly takes over, saying that he and Ashpaw will lead the dawn patrol. As leaf-bare comes, he is seen with his mentor, Dustpelt rebuilding the camp entrance. *When Firestar comes back with his nine lives and leader name from StarClan, Ashpaw is the first cat to welcome him back. During Thornpaw and Lostface's warrior ceremony, Firestar mentions to him and Fernpaw that they will join them soon. *During the battle with BloodClan, Ashpaw, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, Bramblepaw, and Tawnypaw avenge Whitestorm's death by killing Bone. Warrior *Sometime between ''The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest, Ashpaw and Fernpaw are made warriors, Ashfur and Ferncloud. *His sister has now become a queen, and is the mother of Dustpelt's kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit. *He becomes good friends with the newly named Brambleclaw, Firestar's former apprentice. *After Brambleclaw's warrior vigil, Ashfur pads over to tell him his vigil is over. He leads Brambleclaw back toward the warriors' den, and offers to help him find a place to sleep. *When Smudge comes to visit Firestar and to warn him of Twolegs, Ashfur and Brambleclaw attack him to keep him from coming into the camp. Ashfur bites down hard on Smudge's tail, causing the kittypet to cry out in alarm. Firestar appears soon, demanding them to stop. *Ashfur reluctantly stops fighting, and calls Smudge a kittypet intruder. He is shocked when Firestar is welcoming to Smudge and doesn't want to leave the two alone together. However, he leaves to go on patrol with Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Mousefur. *Later, Ashfur is on patrol with Sootpaw, Thornclaw, and Willowpelt. The patrol runs into Firestar after his night spent with Smudge in the Twolegplace. *After they are attacked by a badger, Ashfur helps fight it. Ashfur lunges at it from the side, but the badger is too fast and leaves a gash on his shoulder. The badger then knocks him aside, winding him. *Willowpelt is also killed in the attack. After it leaves, Ashfur limps heavily from his shoulder wound. He helps Firestar carry Willowpelt's body for burial, and later, Cinderpelt gives him some poppy seeds for the cut. *In ''Sunset, '''''he traps Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf in the ThunderClan camp with a fire blazing around them. He says he is getting revenge because Squirrelflight didn't want to be his mate. Desprate, Squirrelflight says kill them, for they are not my own, basically saying that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are not really her kits. Battles *Later, during the battle with BloodClan, the deputy of ThunderClan, Whitestorm, is killed by Bone. In revenge, Ashpaw, Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw ambush the BloodClan deputy, avenging Whitestorm's death. After Bone goes limp and dies, Ashpaw yowls the victorious cry. Family *His mother is Brindleface. *His sister is Ferncloud. *His half-sister is Sandstorm. Death *Killed by Hollyleaf in Long Shadows to silence him. *Found dead in the river by his clanmates while travelling to the island for the Gathering. *Leafpool saw black fur in Ashfur's claws with Hollyleaf's scent and discovers that it was Hollyleaf that killed Ashfur. Errors Miscellaneous References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Male Category:StarClan Cats